


Blue Wrath

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Gen, don't ever mess with Yang, pranks and tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Yang is victim to a morning prank by an unknown culprit. Now she is pissed.





	Blue Wrath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



Qrow woke up, feeling groggy that morning. Stepping outside of the abandoned cottage they were temporarily residing in, his eyes squinted upon being stung by the rising sun. Most of the youngsters were already up, doing their daily routine of practice.

They were all so determined. It caused a smile to curve upon his lips. Oz must be proud. This is something to drink to—or a good excuse, anyway. Unscrewing the cap of his flask, only a drop of liquor fell upon his tongue. “Dammit,” he muttered, screwing the cap back on. It would be awhile before he could get his hands on good whisky again.

At the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of his golden haired niece sitting at the end of the steps. He could sense she seemed a little unhappy. Well, that was quite an _understatement_ upon further inspection _._

“Hey kiddo, you look a little blue.”

Yang gritted her teeth. “Ha ha,” she rolled her eyes, exasperated. “Whoever put food coloring in my face wash is gonna _pay!”_

She punched her fist into her other hand, eyes glowing red.

A nasally, suppressed laughter sounded in the distance from a devious girl in a red hood.

“Ruby, I don’t think this was such a good idea…” Oscar stated, voice shaking.

“Why not? Just look at her face!” Ruby giggled again.

“I am looking at her face. That’s why I’m scared.”

“Yang’s not scary. She’s just a bit…. aggressive, at times.”

“So it was YOU! I knew it!”

“Gah!” Ruby jumped, crawling backward next to Oscar.

Yang loomed over them, looking more deadly than a starved Grimm, cracking her knuckles.

“Uh um… actually…”

Without even batting an eyelash, Ruby tapped Oscar’s shoulders. “He did it.”

“What? No I didn’t—“

It was too late, Ruby had sped off, leaving nothing but a trail of red rose petals. She had totally abandoned him. He stared up to see the vicious, now blue faced golden haired woman, ready to tear him to shreds.

_‘This may serve as a golden opportunity.’_

“Would you _shut up!”_ Oscar muttered, not in the mood to hear Ozpin’s voice.

_‘Miss Xiao Long is a formidable enemy with a rather dangerous Semblance—“_

“HYAAA!”

Yang’s fist came burrowing down, but luckily Oscar dodged it. In fact, she was confused to where he went. “Huh? Where’d he go?”

“Looking for me?”

She turned her gaze to the sound of his voice, seeing Oscar stand confidently upon a rock. No, not Oscar—by the looks of his stance, Ozpin had taken over.

“Yang Xiao Long, do you really think a boy like Oscar would have any hand in polluting your face wash?”

“Actually…” the red in her eyes faded, sighing. “No, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Exactly. The true culprit is over there.”

Holding up his cane, he pointed toward the direction Ruby was standing.

Ruby was shocked. “TRAITOR!”

“Apologies, Miss Rose, but I’d rather keep myself, and Oscar, well… _alive.”_

“Oh, you are so DEAD!” Yang charged full speed, causing Ruby to let out a shriek before disappearing in a trail of red rose petals.

Weiss was currently locked in a fierce sparring match with Blake, until they caught glimpse of the sisters.

“Was that…?” Blake couldn’t even finish her sentence.

Weiss sighed in exasperation, facepalming. “Ugh, Ruby…. she’s like an immature child.”

“Honestly, Yang isn’t any better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt;  
> “What’s up, kiddo. You’re looking a little blue.”  
> “Very funny. Whoever put food colouring in my face wash is getting murdered.”
> 
> Moment I saw that, Qrow and Yang immediately came to mind, so I had to write it xD


End file.
